midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Countess Chickenwing
Call her by her full name at your own risk. To everyone who values their organs she is just Tess, or ma'am. Background She was raised by her german mother, Ingrid, and English father, Sebastian, in London. When she was eight her father left and never contacted her or her mother again, she spent her childhood watching her mum drink herself to death, finally when she was 15 her mother died leaving her to fend for herself. Tess always dreamed of becoming a doctor and instead of letting this hinder her she put herself through school, she stripped at a club at weekends and attended class during the week. She finally completed her schooling and landed a job at St. Bartholomews hospital in London, she worked here until she reached 27. She left due to pregnancy, amongst other things. Before she left there was an enquiry into the death of her father, Tess had been the one responsible by adminsitering the wrong drugs - there is still question on the validity of her error especially as she never attended the enquiry. When she arrived at Midian she was heavily pregnant and looking for the father of her boys, she found him but he left again, this time taking the twins with him for their safety. She soon got a job at the UAC as a Doctor/scientist and a job in the bookstore. Eventually she left the UAC and moved on to the MPD where she is to this day. Discoveries in Midian: Tess met Matthew O'keeffe in Midian, who became a firm friend, it was after an argument that they did a DNA test as a joke, it was soon discovered that Matthew was her biological father. Eventually she left the UAC and moved on to the MPD where she is to this day. Matthew and Tess sat down and talked in length about the circumstances of her birth and managed to piece together the following information: Matthew was the lead detective investigating the suspicious deaths of her grandparents who were working as dipolmats in Chicago at the time. When Matthew met the grieving family he fell in lust with Tess' mother and an affair started. The affair was cut short by Sebastian the aide to the dead diplomats. At the time there was suspicion into Sebastians role in their deaths but nothing was proven. When Ingrid fell pregnant Sebastian married her and conveniently inherited the families wealth as he did. When Tess reached 8 years old the money dried up and Sebastian left. He didnt see her until she was 18, and was shocked to realise that she was stripping and dancing in a club, after shouting obscenities at her he left in a fit of temper. The next time he saw her was in her ER, he found out by one of her colleagues that tess was pregnant, that the childs father had left and that she was facing the prospect of being a single parent. Again he hurled abuse and obscenities at Tess, belittling her in yet another place of work. The hospital believed that Tess made the mistake on his medication due to high stress and tension, some doubters are convinced she deliberately killed him... only Tess knows the truth! Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters